The Assassins of Kings
The Assassins of Kings'is a quest in ''The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings spanning the prologue and three chapters. Walkthrough Prologue Chapter I Chapter II *'''Help Dethmold in his necromantic ritual The ritual is taking place at the camp hospital. The Gadwall potion is required to get the ritual underway. The formula for it can be bought from Master Myron, who is sitting right outside the hospital tent. During the dream, make note of the landmarks - Geralt will need them to find the way to assassin's hideout. *'Go to the kingslayers hideout' The map marker shows only the starting point of the way - Geralt will need to find it by memory. Go along the river, turn into the gullies, find the path with puddles on it, right before the mist take a sharp turn right. See the map. Chapter III Journal Entry : When Geralt thwarted the plans of the Grand Maser of the Order of the Flaming Rose, it seemed the situation in Vizima would return to normal sooner or later. A blow came from an unexpected quarter. As the witcher was collecting his reward from King Foltest, an assassin sneaked into the throne room of the Royal Palace. Foltest would have perished if not for the witcher's presence of mind. Geralt defeated the would-be kingslayer and thus saved the monarch's life, but the witcher was left wondering who had sent the killer and why. Intriguingly, the assassin seemed very similar to a witcher, so much so that he might even have been one. : Foltest was not so lucky the second time. Having dropped his guard, the witcher was caught by surprise and the king died at the hands of an assassin. The murderer was also a mutant - similar in garb and behavior to the previous assassin. Furthermore, he seemed to recognize Geralt. Sadly, the kingslayer escaped, and our hero was blamed for the monarch's death. : First imprisoned and now pursued for a crime he did not commit, the witcher was sailing up the Pontar River toward the town of Flotsam. Geralt wanted to clear his name and was intrigued by the witcher-like assassins. Our hero needed to solve the mystery of the kingslayers. And a certain informant of the Temerian intelligence service was to help him in that. Chapter One : Just outside Flotsam, Geralt saw Foltest's murderer once more. The assassin was in the company of Iorveth, the commander of a Scoia'tael unit. This was surely no coincidence, and, as it would turn out later, the encounter was deliberately staged indeed. From that moment on, the witcher began to wonder if he could use the elven leader to get to the assassin. : From the very beginning the prison ship moored at the wharf attracted Geralt's attention. Nonhumans - actual or alleged Scoia'tael and their collaborators - were imprisoned below decks. When Triss told the witcher that an adjutant of Iorveth by the name of Ciaran was among the prisoners, our hero decided to speak with him personally. He and the sorceress proceeded to the wharf, hoping to reach the unit's leader, and by extension Letho, through Ciaran. : The intelligence proved true, however Geralt was unable to speak with Ciaran for the elf was writhing in agony, dying. Before Triss could start healing, Geralt had to use the Axii Sign to calm him. : Following the conversation with Iorveth's adjutant, the search for the kingslayers gathered momentum. However, other matters, of greater importance to Geralt, could not wait. The Witcher had a very serious conversation with Triss Merigold, the results of which are detailed in another thread, and only after he finished what he was asked, did he continue the investigation. : Geralt wanted to see that matter of the kingslayers through to its end, a fact that Triss didn't like because she wanted to leave everything behind and go far, far away with her beloved. Despite that, the sorceress decided to aid our hero in all his designs. She started preparing an infusion from the rose of rememberance and sent the witcher to Zoltan. You may recall that the dwarf was in contact with the Scoia'tael and could bring Geralt to Iorveth. : Zoltan was a very helpful dwarf, a fact to which anyone he has helped to empty a cask of beer can attest. Geralt didn't have to repeat himself, and before you could say "Searching for Squirrels in a forest smells of suicide," Zoltan and the witcher marched to the Scoia'tael meeting place. : Geralt indeed found Scoia'tael in the place indicated by Zoltan. He learned where to find Iorveth and was warned about a beast prowling the area. Of the two evils, Zoltan preferred to face the monster. He was certain the Squirrels were preparing an ambush. : The forest monster was an arachas, a creature so vile and dangerous that its description could cause ladies and the more sensitive young men to faint. Well, to a witcher no creature is vile - it is either easy to kill or hard to kill. Unfortunately the arachas was one of the latter, a fact the witcher learned the hard way. : The arachas was slain, but a more dangerous for emerged from the forest. It turned out that Iorveth had been watching as the witcher battled the beast. Intrigued by our hero's bravado, he even deigned not the have the intruders shot, as was his custom. This way Geralt had a chance to discuss Letho's betrayal with the elf and was every bit as diplomatic as the situation allowed. And know that the situation did not allow for much leeway, for the lives of Zoltan and Geralt hung by a thread throughout. Fortunately, the witchers information proved compelling enough that Iorveth not only heard them out, but also agreed to work with them. : Zoltan returned to Flotsam, and Geralt struck a deal with Iorveth. They decided to set a trap. The witcher bound the Scoia'tael leader and led him straight to Letho. He hoped that the gift would earn the hulk's trust, and that he would divulge information about his employers. : Finally the witcher's desire was fulfilled. Geralt and the kingslayer stood face to face and their swords clashed. Our hero had hoped to punish Foltest's killer, but he met his match. : Geralt wanted to get the kingslayer at all costs, so he chose to betray Iorveth, handing him over to Roche. And so he was able to face Foltest's killer, but the encounter ended badly. He was defeated and humiliated, but his resolved remained intact. The kingslayer headed for town to capture Triss, but Geralt was hot on his trail, determined to save the sorceress. : Though Demavend was already dead, Letho still had business in Aedirn. He had to get there fast, so he kidnapped Triss Merigold and forced her to open a magical portal to the town of vergen on the Aedirnian border. Geralt was too late and could not prevent the sorceress' abduction, but he began pursuit as he was done with Flotsam Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 2 Epilogue